1. Discussion of Problem
It happens far too often when one wishes they could pull out some type of compact transport device from the back of their vehicle, to carry them to their final destination. This might occur when one arrives at a weekend event and then realizes that they must then walk a significant distance to actually reach the site of that event. Some events can be so large, that the walk from the parking lot to the event, is nearly a mile. Still other events can require miles of walking, just to see all the attractions.
Having to walk long distances to get to ones event is unacceptable. Having to walk long distances within an event is unacceptable. To make matters worse, one might have also wished to bring some refreshments along, and must now struggle to carry a heavy cooler over that long trek, or worse yet, have to leave those refreshments behind.
This is only one example of when someone might wish for some type of compact transport device. The problem at hand is a lack of such a device, one which is compact and light enough to be easily loaded to take to an event, yet be up to the task of transporting one or more passengers across various terrain. It would also be desirable if that device could be capable of carrying ones ice and refreshments as well.
2. Discussion of Prior art
There are many known recreational type vehicles that could certainly provide for ones weekend transportation. One could additionally carry an ice-chest or cooler onboard, to carry ones refreshments.
All these devices however were designed for other tasks, making them larger, heavier, and more awkward than actually needed for the task at hand. This prevents one from being able to easily transport such a device to a weekend event. In addition, some have limitations in performing the task required, and some are just too expensive to justify.
An example of one such transport vehicle might be a golfcart. It could certainly be used to transport oneself, and one could certainly carry a cooler onboard. Hauling a golfcart however is no simple chore. Golfcarts are quite large and very heavy, requiring a large truck or trailer to transport them. In addition, they are limited to use on only open road, or gentle off-road terrain. If one could indeed transport a golfcart, one would quickly realize that it requires a substantial amount of room to operate and maneuver. This would certainly be a problem when attending a crowded event. The extra room needed to maneuver also limits its use off-road, especially in wooded areas, such as parks and campgrounds. A 4-wheel ATV might be used instead, which is better suited for both rougher terrain, and tighter conditions. These again are heavy, plus complex, therefore expensive machines, and again require a truck or trailer to transport them. One would also need to securely strap a cooler somewhere onboard for adequate carrying of ones refreshments. Yet another alternative might be to use a go-kart type vehicle, with some type of mounting means to securely carry the cooler. Go-karts once again require a truck or trailer to haul them, and also require a substantial amount of room to operate and maneuver because of their wide stance. In addition, most go-karts ride low to the ground, which limits their off-road use as well. Yet even another option might be a scooter or motorcycle, or other two-wheeled device. A framework or bracketry would again be required to carry a cooler full of ones refreshments. The cooler however would have to be quite limited in size because of its high mounting position along with the need to maintain proper balance while operating such two-wheeled devices. This is especially important when there is some quantity of water mixed with ones ice and refreshments sloshing around within the cooler. This limits their off-road usefulness as well.
In addition to all the above, if one utilizes any of the prior art, one would certainly be denied entry into events that prohibit motorized transit.
Accordingly, some of the shortcomings and disadvantages of using such prior art include:                the heavy weight of these devices,        their large physical size,        the difficulty in loading these awkward devices for transport,        the requirement of a truck or trailer to haul them,        the extra room needed to operate and maneuver these devices,        their complexity,        their high cost,        their limitations in off-road use,        the need to still carry a cooler if taking refreshments along,        an additional rack or support means to secure that cooler for transit,        and denied entry into events which prohibit motorized transit.        